forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:93.39.187.118
Welcome! Well met, 93.39.187.118, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Uthorim Shaelara page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. ' '. It's the best way to keep track of your contributions, to modify the way you view the wiki, and helps us communicate with you and you with us. We're also less likely to revert your edits if we know who you are and can confirm them with you. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — BadCatMan (talk) 12:08, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Hi! Hi. It seems you're the one making all these articles, so once again, please, please, please make an account with Wikia and join in properly. You'll get more options for editing, can follow your articles, and can be informed when others make changes to them. It'll also allow us to more easily more communicate, if you can be the same person each time. Anyway, two bits of advice: First, please make sure you put in some dating information, to give an article context. For example, Nacacia: when did Nacacia live, and in what years did these events happen? Second, pace yourself! We see a lot of new editors come in, they make a ton of new small articles, and there's a flurry of activity as other editors try to keep up with corrections. Then the new editors burn out and fade away in a few weeks. My recommendation: make one article, make it good and complete, polish it, then sit back to see what your fellow editors do with it. They'll make corrections, give feedback. Then you can learn from that and move on to new work. There's really no rush, no need to overwork yourself making these things. — BadCatMan (talk) 09:33, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for your advice, I explain before that for bad experiences in other wiki I prefer remain anonymous. For your two points, usually I tried to put years and page numbers in the articles but not always I have time or possibility to check the source. For answer to the example, I thought that the rise of the mythal was a good chronological step. Plus for my reasons now I have many free time so for fight the boring.... Ani ways I tried to create no more than 3 or 4 articles at time; ah it's really possible that when I will be busy again I will be very few time in so.... :Dear Unknown User, as stated again, please create an account... one problem is... as a Troll Hunter... I have to check out all your edits... If you made an account, it would help fight trolls and allow you to become a part of our community... we are not a bad group of editors and would love to praise your accomplishments... take ownership and create an account. - Darkwynters (talk) 20:37, October 14, 2014 (UTC)